Diferencias
by chachkisalpaca
Summary: —¿En qué se diferencian papá y mamá? —Papá es un gobernado y mamá la gobernante. [One-shot] [Blue Terry]
**Disclaimer: KoF y sus personajes le pertenecen a SNK Playmore, la historia junto con Lakisumi y Jeff son completamente** **míos.**

 _Nota: Hello~ aquí vuelvo con otro one-shot sobre mis rubios preferidos y mis dos bebés más queridos. Ya conocen a Jeff seguramente de "Cigüeña", pues aquí verán a su hermanita bella, Lakisumi (La próxima vez, le tocará a Andy y Mai junto a Selina y su hermanito~)._

 _Nos vemos abajo_

* * *

La pequeña rubia frunció el ceño y borró con frustración el único contenido de la blanca hoja. Le habían dejado como tarea en la escuela, enumerar las diferencias entre su mamá y papá. ¿Como haría eso? Apenas sabía contar hasta diez y escribir (con una letra desprolija) su nombre. Bufó mientras se resignaba, esta tarea de seguro era más difícil que la de su hermano mayor, Jeff. Seguro que sí. Alzó la vista lo más que pudo y miró el cuaderno de el rubio mayor. ¿Que serían las fracciones?

—Jeff —lo llamó golpeando su puño con el lápiz, este se quitó los audífonos al sentir el golpeteo—, ¿me ayudas con mi tarea? Por favor~—juntó sus manos e hizo un puchero. El mayor se levantó de su asiento y se puso detrás de ella.

—¿Qué debes hacer? —preguntó, mientras corría un poco a su hermana y ocupaba la punta de la silla.

—¿En qué se diferencian papá y mamá? —respondió con otra pregunta.

Jeff lo pensó, ¿en qué se diferenciaban? Bueno, primero que nada, mamá llevaba (por así decirlo) los pantalones en la casa y papá se encargaba del aseo por lo general. Lakisumi miró a su hermano, en espera de alguna respuesta, pero este se limitó a tomar un papel vacío y dibujar unos cuantos garabatos.

—Mira Lakisumi, pensemos que esta es mamá y este es papá. —apuntó respectivamente a cada uno—. La diferencia es, que mamá tiene el control absoluto de la casa, como una gobernante, mientras que papá, es un gobernado que cumple todo lo que su esposa le dice, o sino volverá a dormir con Anton, como la semana pasada, cuando te dejó ver «Annabelle».

Lakisumi asintió, empezando a escribir la primera diferencia que su hermano le dictó. « _1\. Papá es un gobernado y mamá la gobernante_ », sonrió, mientras dejaba el lápiz y seguía mirando a su hermano. Mientras se estremecía ante el recuerdo de la diabólica muñeca. Jeff le ayudó a terminar su tarea, con nada más que la pura verdad sobre el matrimonio Ryan-Bogard. Una vez terminadas las actividades, se sentaron en el sofá a ver caricaturas, aunque la niña fuese la que terminó sus deberes, por el contrario, el mayor ni siquiera había empezado a resolver sus ejercicios de matemáticas por puro ocio. En cierta forma, se parecía a su padre en ese aspecto.

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve en punto, el rubio mayor se levantó del sofá y prendió el horno de microondas para calentar lo que sobró del almuerzo. Mientras esperaba, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, llegando primero Mary del trabajo.

—¡Mamá! —la más pequeña de la casa, saltó sobre la mujer y la abrazó.

—Hola mi pequeña —saludó, poniéndose de puntas de pie hasta llegar a la altura de su hija. Jeff llegó al lugar con una rebanada de pizza en la boca, con sus labios llenos de grasa depositó un beso en la mejilla de su madre y murmuró algo que ella interpretó como «¿donde está papá?» —. Tu padre está en el auto, ya viene —dejó su abrigo en el perchero y subió escaleras arriba.

Ambos hermanos corrieron hasta la cocina al escuchar el sonido que hace el microondas cuando termina su labor. Peleando por el ultimo trozo de pizza, trozo que Lakisumi terminó ganando por ordenes de Mary.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez entrando Terry mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Fue recibido al igual que su esposa, con la única diferencia de que ambos besos fueron grasosos esta vez.

—¿Terminaste tu tarea? —le preguntó Terry a su hija, mientras cambiaba los canales. Esta asintió.

— _Sip_ , está en la mesa del comedor, Jeff me ayudó. —el hombre asintió, luego revisaría los deberes de la niña para asegurarse de que su hijo la hubiera ayudado correctamente.

Gran sorpresa se llevó, cuando al revisar junto a su esposa los deberes de sus hijos, encontró que su princesa lo consideraba un «gobernado» y que su esposa era la ama y señora de la casa. No lo discutía, por supuesto que no —porque si decía lo contrario, lo más probable que podría pasar, sería el que Mary le diera razones para no contradecir—, pero era un golpe a su orgullo el enterarse que era tan notorio.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? Lo largo no es mi fuerte si les soy sincera, pero hey, para mi fue lindo escribir de estos dos niños uwu. Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en mis proximos aportes._

 ** _Atte: Sanae._**


End file.
